stay ( Levi x reader )
by daily roxie
Summary: you're from the 21 century. You somehow feel lonely living in this world. All your life been through had made you stop socialize with people except your 3 non biological brothers and your kind of special people. What if one day, you travel to a different world and back to old times just to help humanity ? will you still be the same person or someone changed you?


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="707d2f0cf0063205f70f50af29e497db" regular pov /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66eb0ce83272aab4b1f337e554f932b2"A man came in to your room in the early morning. He opened the door knob and walked silently making sure every single steps is like ' tip-toe '. The room is dark and not even a small bit of light shines through the window which covered with curtains. The man in the dark sat on the edge of the bed where you are still sleeping quietly . Without noticed, he raised his pair of arms and ready for his next moves, slowly reach to your side, a large smirk across his face and.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bdab55bc4f73fe39d3fcc1addcfd26db"" WAKKKKKKKEEEEEUUPPP! ITS MORNING ROXANNE! " totsuka desperately shakes your ..ermm.. Body? XD/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b0c66bd18082473e92b21f869659622"You woke up from someone shaking you like a yoyo being swing way up and down... And of course... The shouts from your lovely third brother, Totsuka. He is not your biological brother but somehow you just call him ' brother or tatara-san or TUNA '/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aecbf5a3900e14174e9a6dd2904dc9c3"" hmm? It's still early brother... I need to sleep... " you said pouting ~/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c6ac33353f7a6ce5e00e57e6cecd030b""Nooopppee ~ we're gonna meet everyone today. Make you ass ready Roxy..I'll be waiting down there ok? "br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Totsuka gave you a smile before he left your room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="87129ef2cc7276993d4299c18caf0c26"Here is it. I'm Roxanne Evans. I'm 19 years old. I'm living with the HOMRA's , my eldest non biological bro, Suoh Mikoto. Third king, red clan. He is such an asshole sometimes but he treated me nicely every time. My second, also non biological 😂 ... Munakata Reisi ~ his face full with annoyance. But he do care about me anyways. Even he is the forth king, the blues, Scepter 4. Me? I'm the last eight king, the chosen once they used to be said. Combination of seven powers and one immortality. They called me Pure King./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de1e1ae9633cee99606b7282d1db80e1"I prepared myself ready, I wear my favorite grey hoodies ~ rushing down to the bar counter. My brothers are there having their breakfast. Mr. Kusanagi is the best in cooking. To be honest...I love everything he cooks. Especially French pancake he made. Aww ~~/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="90ae545f4a3201ff62b5d7a36711502e"" Roxanne, ready for breakfast? I made you French pancakes here "/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b4ce5919a9296433376eb7c8c8a2bdf1"" thanks, Kusanagi. I love your pancakes but too bad we're leaving now..nooo! "/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="75bf26163b441e111c223776555227d7"" just take two with you when we heading out, I'll prepare for you "/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ab0c5da244c2bebc44399c5bb4746fc""You're the best! I luuvvv yyyaa! !"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Tatara and Mikota on the other side laughing from what you just said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="82c0924210cda2c4e76d7daacb9a8a10"You love the way how they treated you, without them you might be as expressionless and ghostly as ever./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b8d6b39a12dc3f85b0a562b57b8533b"Mikoto, Tatara, Kusanagi and you heading out from the cafe. With some ' body guards ', Misaki and Rikio followed. You all going to meet the first King, Which there is an important meeting he going to discuss. You all made your way to his building and arrived his room? span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"*hahahah am I right? */spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The king is waiting , with his clansman, the human cat and the solo ninja, thats what I thought always. Then, my eyes scan the whole corner, the person I met the next is my second brother. I was excited but remained still as a ' king '. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Seriously/em? I'm not interested on the ' king ' thingy... I nod to him and he smirks. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Why he does that every time! /embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /We sat down on the ehemm... Coffee table... Ehem.. And facing the first king, Adolf . The immoral king. Silver king./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="12e55e0c689769e8d9e1891b76761299"-Silence -/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="08688539cf1aae60c9dacae0b9fa9699""So I see everyone is here. Can we start? The discussion ..the round table meeting.. Or should I say... Eeerrheem... Coffee table? " Reisi was uncomfortable, I think he has paper work to do so.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="23773fb8b63515e0612db338c10caef4"" oh sure... Erhemm... The second king, has passed away. "br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Everyone remained silence when the sentence came through his lips./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b012ec7713d31259e8fb920b891c83f9"" at the same time, he told me there is one mission we going to do. During the past hundred thousand years, the slate was secured by the owner named Azlan. He is the one who created the slates. But the slates were malfunctioning, if it reaches to its level, the slates will be destroyed and our powers will be gone automatically. Also, there will be needed someone to help the humanity from being vanished. The slates created kings ,at the same time, the titans... A gigantic human hunt down human for food. I need someone to travel to the other world to help them. Any volunteers? " Silver asks with a sigh coming up next./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="87f9fed05aebd90291746a1dfccf4eb8""The red ,blue, and silver will team up. But as for Pure and Colourless, you both will be the one travel to the world. Do you all agree? It make things easier " Reisi recommended. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Thanks a lot bro, you make me ' easier ' ... You know I don't talk to strangers! Now I gonna face a bunch of assholes! Fuck.../emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" you thought/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3240fa4e6d4200a9ebbd1c190d235d9a"Tatara and Mikoto shows a hint of worry... They don't like what Reisi has asked of an agreement. But to make things easier and a lot of faster to solve this case, they have no choice but to agree on the statement./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1730a5b6ac2cbfe345d2434a229093aa"" Fine, I hope we can end this solutions quickly before the Greens make the moves" finally, big brother he spoke after the whole style="box-sizing: border-box;"no big deal... He's like that/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a19176ad6d4cc0c7ae4af20c28a8c199"After a long discussion, they finally finished working on the ideas to defeat the Greens and how to make e travel back in time. Without wasting times, we gonna start to make a portal to the other world. I can make a portal anywhere I want. But I'm just lazy to do that... em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Duhhh... /emSilver is busy making his portal for me, and me... I'm just going to say my final goodbyes to everyone... IM NOT READY YET!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee709d27cb5686287d748d66b73973c4""Roxy, remember, anything happens just run... Or you end up inside a titans mouth haha! "/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="339c025ba13941e9902bfbbf0c57ba1c"" I'll remember, Totsuka.. I'll miss you br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /...don't be emo while I'm gone kay~ "/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ffd515dd5fcb6c71719d019e6bc1d569"" You better, I don't want any of them touch my precious ~ but make that in mind, I love you.. Be careful! "br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I peck a kiss on his cheeks and he did the same, one last hug. I gonna miss his hugs T. T/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="37c7aa2ead8b124a7160063890c3d4dd"I turn to my second brother, he gently touch my hair from head to my last length continuously. I smile to him. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" I'm sorry, but it's for our own good... I don't mean to put you in like that... I'm really sorry... " he lowered his head and hug me tightly. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" I won't blame you, besides I understand what you are thinking. You don't have to be upset Reisi. " I wrap my arm to his waist and he was back to normal kind. At least he smiled../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0f3ee030259960a3e689e03bb06d35cc"Then, my last and only eldest brother, Mikoto. He took my right arm and pull me to his chest. I was surprised as first, then I relaxed.. I felt warm when I was in his side...I'm going to miss him so badly... I tried to hide my emotions from everyone, and give them a last small smile before I'm going in to the portal with the colourless king./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="228278405413c5df7db3c614de9c03b2"" ya ready pretty? " said shiro with his smirk on his side. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" ready.. And what with this look? "br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I just feel uncertain.. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"What is he thinking? Sly dog.../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc444dbb574d80a8c9e7a4d843aa43b1"When the portal opens, Adolf can't stand for long... br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Go! I can't stand for it's power.. .go before it closed! Now! " he yelled/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e55b68df7836c34885d50e8d65af9110"Shiro and I waved goodbye to everyone, and we stepped inside to the portal... Everything goes black. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="22d7b4d221cd40ca9862637cf35e43a0"As I opened up my eyes, I saw Shiro was still unconscious. I picked myself up and... em style="box-sizing: border-box;"A forest really? What a good idea Silver... Now we're stucked in this forest.. Huge trees everywhere, bigger than our world. /emJust as I thought, Shiro began to wake, he looked at the surroundings and... br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Where is this place? Am still dreaming huh? Oh hi Roxanne ~ any ideas what is this place? "/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="52beaf8be583a876c671453e6196ae61"" nah, I just woke up a while ago. Let's go, we need to find the survey corps. "br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /We walked pass from trees to trees. It's like a hundred miles to reach the HEAVEN. It's night time... em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Where the hell is this freaking place? I hope we won't meet up any titans here. /emWe're getting frustrated til we heard a loud bang. We quickly ran to the place where we heard the bang getting louder and louder.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="43eacb6d7c74e5287708e782f5692699"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Bang... Bang... Bang... Bang.../span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e2a500b930449bcfe42ad1f95271e588"We saw a titan ramming his head on the tree, there goes a woman walking toward him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5001e2ec469f5ec5ddf378a9fe10f478""Is she getting herself to be eaten? She's gonna be crazy " Surely is Shiro, he just love to poke on peoples back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="af4a1797f08571efb6ecf910e4e9efbb"" let's help her! If not she gets eaten "/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da3e5c76cfb4d43c6e2373fd7284df91"I ran towards her. The titans almost grab the woman and luckily I was able to use my power to kill him. At the same time, I bumped into someone which has the same thinking to kill the Titan. The guy cut the nape and I throw my fire into his leg allow his to collapse . The guy there, he has black undercut hair, dull expression, kinda shorter but I'm shorter than him. I was... stunned ...he's hot!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f4eef65515a182023f872153a907f7a"Before he could say anything, Shiro and the woman run to me. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"R u okay? You hurt or something? " Shiro was worry enough, but the woman with specs, kinda freak me. She gave me a big hug and squeezed me tight... br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Can't... Breathe... "I was almost out of breath, she quickly release me and shake me... em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Wtf? /embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" I'm good, are you okay? Don't let yourself eaten. " I say in a monotonous tone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="21854fdd4fe63faa05fd2ee5bf1677a0"" thanks by the way, I'm Hanji. Who are you? "/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f87734fefa8d9f15748ff132b6b21079"" she's Roxanne. She just not kinda talk to people she doesn't know . I'm Shiro. Nice to meet you. " Shiro shakes her hand happily, but I just stand there watching them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="17adf334b0a379c3e0158d1155a87908""You're going with us. But of course you need to go to court first. You need permission. And what is that just now? You just put on fire here. " said Hanji, her eyebrows furrowed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c68b2fa042e8518b9ed73abfbcd759f"" speak up for tmr, you need to follow us to the headquaters. Its late now. We gonna handcuff you and you both will be sleeping in the cellars " the midget just spoke. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"You think this can stop us? We have powers ya know...==/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="281faa53547503ea3518acf25e6a902e"Shiro and I we're handcuff. We kept silence...all the way back to the HQ, the sky is wonderful.. Filled with stars in the sky.. It just... Beautiful./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e61a1ed5aee1bafb91ec41f23eec5a94"" what are you looking at brat? " apparently the midget just spoke./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e151ef42bac7cc3e155260ea63c3a8b8"" nothing " I just don't use to speak with the stranger. I mean strangers./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="74a7cea41c1fd9b7d96fea84013d6962""Stupid brat "/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c0c587735a2469bf02920ad23f991468"" asshole "/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f663e0d7486a381a63e3528fdb1a19e"" what you just said? "/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e74f5b93d19c279ce8b26731ea83e530"" ntg midget"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb3592ecea7c1100273af2f9e2e30b75"" so do you "/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="efa41e8f5e4152818e81d848bf876d58"" oh "/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba1f35b1d1517141e58c6476827b96bd""Tch"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="24a3a12415f5e919ea1252940176f567"" ya know, you two kinda be nice couple, you guys so sweet !" Hanji snapped in ... em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Couples? Urrgh ..I'm not in that ass midget, /emI thought myself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f33f8fc8932681ef504fb5af024e7bc"As we arrived, we were forced to sleep in the cell. Commander Erwin and Lance Corporal Levi came to visit. Erwin seems to be the nice guy after all, and... Nice eyebrows !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ed1ad0167fa24ec68846946fa4db7d4""Tmr morning you both will be taken to the court. We'll help you two set free but in one condition... I heard Levi and Hanji that you two have immortal powers right? " Erwin ask while Levi just stood there, emotionless./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="db6624d2e1806be496eaaa1e6f9dc025""Yes, but we will explaine tmr sir, we're too tired after all, sorry br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /.." Shiro apologized which make me surprised as well, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"did he just apologized? Typical him xD/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="677e0bd9cac3082cd3f0fc13084c4123"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""/em goodnight sir... " I turned myself and slept on the bed provided. I dozed off for a while didn't care what Shiro up to./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="4702ea725a21814dba414d7402a81eef" Levi pov/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d983ad3c4d981ed7de78af322af8aba"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"She looks different. The way she speaks, the way she looks to people, it wasn't friendly type. But when I see through her eyes, fear... Is she afraid of me? Nvm, I'm used to be the freak anyways.../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e3104a5ef1899726093d43d16ec52cc"" how do you think? " suddenly eyebrows snapped through my mind./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="673db566ea7f16b6019c8539516eb0e6"" what do you mean? Erwin "/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d9ee7c110132c12d558b69b76eb5b8e"" what you think about them? They can be helpful too. They are immortal after all, this can give us strength to fight for humanity. " br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /We walked up and back to our dorms. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" should be great I think, but I can be the one who look after them. I believe I can fight them if they go bersek "br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Erwin sighed and glanced back... br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Deal that tmr, we'll see what we can do "/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="495a4ba1ff3c2ee73205c2798ced8b42"I went back to my office, sat on my couch, close my eyes and sigh in relax br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /...em style="box-sizing: border-box;"tmr is gonna be a big day /emI thought myself and drove to sleep. /p 


End file.
